


Naoto Gets Milked

by ShadyManBooRadley



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Ball Sucking, Breast Fucking, Breast Sucking, Dickgirl Naoto, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Naoto, Girlcock, Lactation, Large Breasts, Mooing, Multi, Paizuri, Sword Swallowing Position, Titfuck, ball worship, dickgirl, slight cowgirl i guess, stuck sex, stuckage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyManBooRadley/pseuds/ShadyManBooRadley
Summary: After an unsurprisingly unfruitful venture into the TV World, the Investigation Team decide to head back to the real world. The guys go on ahead, but Naoto finds the way back to be a... bit of a tight fit, giving the other girls an opportunity to have some fun.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Kujikawa Rise/Satonaka Chie/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 30
Kudos: 28





	Naoto Gets Milked

Today's foray into the world inside the TV was, unsurprisingly, unfruitful.

The Investigation Team, as they had taken to calling themselves, had decided to venture into the TV World in an effort to try and find leads on the mysterious killer that had been terrorizing the town. Of course, because they had gone in without any sort of plan, they ended up accomplishing all of jackshit, except for maybe getting some training in. They probably should have realized before they left that going in without any sort of direction wouldn't work.

Or as Kanji put it: "Hindsight's a bitch".

Regardless, the group made it's way back to the usual spot where they entered and exited the TV World. Once there, however, they noticed something.

"Hey, where's the TVs we use to leave?" Asked Yosuke.

"I guess they disappeared." Teddie shrugged.

"No shit, Sherlock," Kanji glared at the mascot, " _Why_ did they disappear, though?"

"It doesn't really matter does it?" The colorful bear replied, "I can just make another exit, it's not hard. Watch." True to his word, Teddie summoned another stack of TVs, just as he had done the first time Yu, Yosuke, and Chie had visited the TV World.

"It kinda _does_ matter." Yosuke groaned, "What if it was a Shadow that made them disappear? That might mean this isn't as much of a safe area as we thought."

"Um... hm..." Teddie didn't have a response.

"We'll just have to be more careful in the future." Said Yu. Seeing as no harm came from it, the IT agreed with the assessment. Making to leave, they noticed something else.

"Uh... Is it just me, or are these TVs smaller than the usual ones...?" Kanji wondered aloud. Naoto looked them over.

"That does seem to be the case..." she agreed.

"Seriously, Ted?" Yosuke groaned again, "You had one job."

"It's not my fault!" Teddie snapped, his fur bristling, "I didn't do anything different from last time!"

"Both of you calm down, fighting isn't gonna solve anything." Chie scolded them.

"Chie-senpai's right," Rise spoke up, "We should still fit." The idol paused, looking between the TVs and Kanji, "...Probably..."

"No offense, Kanji, but you should probably go first." The local Prince of Resentiment agreed, "You're the biggest out of all of us, if you can fit, we'll be sure that the rest of us can, too." The delinquent glared at the two, but ultimately relented.

"Fine, move outta the way." He huffed.

**Later**

"Huh, that wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be." Chie noted as Rise helped pull her through the TV into Junes, "I mean, it was definitely a tighter fit than it usually is, but I thought it'd be harder."

"You girls have it easier than us guys, you're slimmer." Yosuke pointed out as he and the other guys thumbed through their phones, getting caught up on missed message.

Yeah, bit of a downside regarding the TV World, no reception. Which meant that they wouldn't get any messages until after they left, whereupon they would receive all the texts and voicemails at once.

"Hey, mind if we skip the usual meeting we have?" Asked Kanji, "We didn't really get anything done, so there's nothing to go over. Besides, Ma needs me to grab some crap." Yu nodded.

"That's fine-" he looked down as his phone pinged with a new message, upon reading it, his eyes went wide, "Definitely fine, I need to go!"

"What's wrong, Sensei?" Asked Teddie, who had just finished putting his costume back on, having had to take it off to get through the TV.

"My uncle just messaged me, Nanako's sick and they need my help!" The grey haired youth started tapping his foot rapidly, "Let Naoto and Yukiko know we're skipping the meeting, I need to-!"

"Already did." Said Rise as she pulled her head out of the TV, "They understand why."

"Yeah, partner, don't wait on us." Agreed Yosuke, "Go help your cousin. Ted and I don't have shifts at the moment so we can grab some stuff to help you take care of her."

"I know I said my Ma needs me to grab some things, but if you need anything don't hesitate to send me a text." Kanji piped up, "I'll help ya any way I can, Senpai."

"Thanks, you guys are the best." Yu told them before all but tearing out of the electronics department.

"Well, see you guys around." Yosuke said as he and Teddie jogged off in one direction while Kanji walked off in another, leaving Chie and Rise as the only witnesses to Naoto coming out of the TV.

"I must say, it's very heartwarming how Senpai cares for his cousin as if she really was his little sister." She said to no one in particular, "That aside, would you mind giving me a little help?" The Detective Prince managed to work her shoulders and arms through, and offered her hands.

"Sure thing, Naoto-kun." Replied Chie as she took one hand while Rise grabbed the other. They were able to pull her through with little difficulty, up until they hit a snag.

A snag in the form of Naoto's womanly hips.

"Rrrrrrgh! Naoto, are you stuck?" Chie grunted as she tried in vain to pull the detective through the TV.

"I... I believe so..." Naoto admitted with a blush. Even when not counting the time where she was pretending to be male, she had always been self-conscious of how... gifted her figure was, especially when compared to her peers.

"Seriously!? Kanji didn't get stuck...!" Rise complained as she, too, continued to try and pull Naoto free.

"As I recall, he almost did..." the blunette muttered, then stiffening slightly. Even Teddie had opted to just shed his costume and sent it ahead of him in favor of using his human form to get through, rather than even try to get through in his normal form.

"Grrrr! Do you think you could figure out a way to get Yukiko to try and help from her end?" Wondered Chie.

"She already is, believe me..." Naoto reported, her blush deepening.

**TV World, a minute or two earlier**

"Just a heads up, we're skipping the meeting since we didn't really accomplish anything. Plus, Nanako's sick, so Yu-senpai needs to go help take care of her." Rise informed Naoto and Yukiko.

"Completely understandable." Replied Naoto.

"Yes, by all means, it's perfectly fine for Yu-kun to want to help his family." Agreed Yukiko. Rise nodded and pulled her head back through the TV. Naoto turned to Yukiko.

"With that settled, would you like to go next, Yukiko-senpai?" She asked. Yukiko shook her head.

"Hmm, no, I think you should go next." Said the heiress, "As your upperclassmen it should be my job to make sure you get through safely."

"I see." The blunette nodded. With the decision made, she turned to the TV and stuck her upper half through, pausing briefly, before seeming to be pulled the rest of the way.

Only to be stopped as her shapely hips and fat ass stopped her, proving to be too big to squeeze through the small screen.

"Is Naoto-kun stuck...?" Wondered Yukiko, noticing that the Detective Prince's rear wasn't letting her pass through, even as her top half was pulled on from the other side and her legs were doing their best to push off the ground and force herself the rest of the way.

"I should probably help..." she mused, "Sorry, Naoto-kun..." the ravenette muttered, blushing lightly as she prepared to do the only thing she could think of. Reaching out, her hands sank into the soft cheeks of Naoto's fat ass as she tried to push detective through, the girl stiffening under her touch before resuming her efforts.

**Back in Junes**

After a few more minutes of trying, the girls stopped to take and break and, hopefully, think of a better solution.

Because what they were doing now sure as hell wasn't working.

"Geez, Naoto-kun, you are really stuck..." Rise said as she and Chie sat on the floor, panting slightly from exertion. Naoto blushed again.

"I'm really sorry, this is so embarrassing for me..."

"An ass fat enough to get stuck an opening that even Kanji could fit through, most girls would kill for that kind of figure..." Chie muttered, making the detective blush even harder.

"Chie-senpai-!"

"Y'know," Rise interjected, an idea forming in her head, "I just remembered, when I read that report at the hospital, her measurements said her boobs were even bigger. How come they didn't get stuck?"

"Ah, w-well," Naoto's face now resembled a tomato as she stammered, "I-i don't wear a-a bra, instead I use s-sarashi wrappings. They make m-my, um... my chest look slimmer so th-that I could better pass as a, uh, a man. I continued to u-use them even after joining you all be-because I was just so used to it a-at that point that I just do it out of, uh, habit, a-and it helps with combat because, err-"

"Because otherwise they'd be getting in the way as they bounce all over the place?" Chie guessed, glancing at Rise, forming an unspoken plan between them through eye contact alone.

"Um, y-yes..." the blunette admitted.

"Hmmmm, I don't know..." Rise stroked her chin as she spoke in a doubtful tone. Naoto just blinked.

"Wha-?"

"I mean," the idol cut her off, "Reading about it on a piece of paper is one thing, and anyone can _say_ they have big boobs..."

"W-what are you saying...?" The detective asked.

"I think you should prove it." Said Rise, "Prove that your chest is actually that big. Show it to us."

"Yeah, seeing is believing, after all." Chie quickly caught on.

"A-are you-!? No way!" Naoto sputtered indignantly, her face turning what may very well be an entirely new shade of red, "I'm not going to bear myself to you in public!"

"So you'd show us if we were in private?" The idol and tomboy asked in unison.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Chie and Rise stared at the Detective Prince before turning to each other, sharing a meaningful look, and sighing.

"If that's how you're gonna be..." said Chie. Naoto closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you two were able to see sense-"

"...I guess we're just going to have to take matters into out own hands." Finished Rise. Naoto's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

What followed was a brief struggle as Chie and Rise worked to take off Naoto's school blazer and the white button up shirt she wore underneath, while Naoto tried to fight them off, resulting in her hat falling to the ground. Needless to say, two on one is hardly fair, especially when the one has their lower half trapped in a TV. Simply put, Naoto was unable to prevent the stripping, and was now left with only her wrappings, which she was determined to ensure they would remain where they were.

"Hmmmm... Now how do we get the wrappings off without her smacking us..." Chie mused.

"You don't!" Naoto snapped, blushing so intensely you could almost see her face giving off steam, "You finish getting me unstuck and give me back my clothes before someone sees!"

"This'll be tricky..." Rise agreed, pretending the blunette hadn't said anything. As she said this, she absentmindedly shook Naoto's blazer as she tapped her foot, somehow causing a jingling sound.

"Hm?" Looking at the blazer and shaking it again, she once more heard the jingle. Deciding to look through the blazer on a gut feeling, the idol's impulse was rewarded.

"A secret pocket...?" She realized, reaching in she felt something metallic and pulled it out, "Handcuffs?" Rise broke into a grin at the stroke of good fortune, 'Naughty, naugthy, Naoto-kun~" Naoto just groaned inwardly, deeply regretting sewing the hidden pocket into her school uniform to keep handcuffs and other police equipment 'just in case'.

A second struggle ensued, and though Naoto continued to fight valiantly, ultimately she still ended up with her hands handcuffed behind her back, which left Rise and Chie free to continue their quest. Not long after, the bandages Naoto used were in a pile on the floor, her breasts bare for all to see.

"Hmmmm..." the idol and tomboy hummed as they kneeled in front of the detective and leaned in close, getting a good look at the melons before them, "Hmmm? Hmmmm.. Hmmmm!"

"T-there." Naoto grit out, her eyes shut tight, "You've seen them. Now will you please-!"

"Oh, we're not done yet, Naoto-kun." Declared Rise.

"Yeah, you don't run a race just to give up at the finish line." Agreed Chie. Naoto's shoulders sagged, her shame basically giving way to exasperation at this point.

"Now what are you two-"

"Just seeing them isn't good enough." Explained Rise, "We need to actually get a feel for how big they are." At that, she and Chie each took a fat tit in their hands and hefted up, making Naoto gasp.

"Ah~❤️!"

"Oooooh~ That was a nice sound, Naoto-kun~" Rise grinned lecherously.

"I-It's because you two caught me off guard!" The detective claimed. Not that they were listening.

"So big and soft, with barely any sag..." Chie muttered her observations out loud as she views the breast from different angles, a particular detail catching her eye, "Oh~? Inverted nipples~? Y'know, for someone so straight laced, you have a really perverted body, Naoto-kun~" the tomboy's eyes took on a perverse light as she poked the fat areola, making her underclassman bite her lip and squeeze her eyes shut.

"Mmmn~"

"Man, just looking at these things makes me wanna..." Rise trailed off as she bit her lip with a look of hunger.

"Want to... what...?" Naoto asked nervously, letting one of her eyes crack open a little.

"Not like there's anything stopping us." Chie said, licking her lips that had suddenly felt dry, once again ignoring the blunette.

"Good point." Admitted Rise, "Time to see if we can make them come out~!" The idol declared.

"Seriously, what are you two- AAAHN~💓!" Naoto stopped suddenly, her eyes snapping open completely with a moan as her two friends promptly started to suckle her fat teats.

Though they were performing the same action, their techniques were completely different. Rise was gentle and almost loving; making out with the inverted nipple like it was a set of lips, her tongue slipping inside and trying to tease the nub into popping out. Chie, on the other hand, seemed to be trying to suck as much of Naoto's tit into her mouth as she could (She always did like her meat, after all~), like she was trying to expose the nipple by sucking it out like a ravenous vacuum.

"Mmmmm~ Haah~ Haah~ Both of you- Mmm~ please, stop...!" The detective tried to beg, wriggling her upper half in an unsuccessful attempt to make her funbags pop free from the mouths of her friends while she tried to pretend it didn't feel good.

_You want to try saying that when you aren't obviously enjoying this as much as we are?_ Rise thought sarcastically as she flicked the tip of her tongue against Naoto's hardening nipple that still refused to come out of its hiding place.

"I-I'm serious! Haah~! Oooh~💕! Y-you really shouldn't-!" Naoto continued to plead through moans. This just made Chie slobber on her tit even harder while Rise tried more fervently to tease the other one.

"P-please! I'm begging yoOOOOoooh~💗!" Their efforts were rewarded as the blunette reacted the way they wanted.

Or, at least, she did, until she suddenly stopped her struggling, her eyes going wide. The sudden change was actually enough to get the two to stop their ministrations.

"Wh-what's happening in-!" Naoto wondered aloud before stiffening, her eyes going even wider, "Yukiko-senpai, no...! No, no, no, no, n- OOOOOOOGH~❤️!" The detective's pleading jumped into what was almost a howl of pleasure as her eyes seemed to bulge, her tongue started to lol out of her mouth, and her nipples finally popping out.

Realizing they finally got what they wanted, Chie and Rise immediately went back to sucking on the massive funbags. That being said, what the hell was happening in the TV World that caused such a reaction? Especially since Naoto was starting to perform what they could only assume were humping motions with her lower half.

**The World inside the TV, earlier**

"Phew, Naoto-kun is really wedged in there, isn't she..." Yukiko said to no one in particular as she sat down on the ground. She hadn't missed the fact that Naoto was no longer pushing on the ground, and whoever was pulling on her seemed to have stopped for now. Maybe they could try to pull her back into the TV World and make Teddie come back and make a new entrance? Hopefully bigger this time? Of course, that just raised the question of how she was going to communicate to the others to stop trying to pull Naoto through...

"Woah!" However, the heiress would find her musings cut off by Naoto's legs suddenly starting to flail, forcing her to quickly scramble away. The flailing continued for a bit longer, before the blunette calmed down, though at one point she did stamp one of her feet, as if in frustration.

"...What was that abou- Hm?" Yukiko began to ask aloud, only for Naoto to start flailing again, possibly a bit harder this time, only to just as quickly stop and seemingly slump in defeat, her legs spread out a bit.

Just what in the world is going on over there? The ravenette wondered as she watched the detective's lower half jump not once, but twice, and then start wiggling. It wasn't the same as the wild flailing from before, but Yukiko didn't pay that detail any mind.

She was too busy staring in awe as the shapely ass before her bounced and jiggled in a way that was just so hypnotic...

"Ah! No, what am I doing!?" Yukiko scolded as she mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts about her underclassman! Even if they did have such a sexy body-

_There I go again!_ Yukiko once again shook the cobwebs from her mind. As she tried to make sure she wasn't going to be enraptured by Naoto's rump, she was then able to notice something else going on with the blunette.

Specifically, the fact that her pants had a slight bulge in between her legs. A bulge that was visibly growing bigger quickly.

_Could it be...?_ The heiress thought as her body stood up and began to walk towards Naoto's lower half without realizing it. The closer she got, the more she could see the bulge grow and start to visibly strain the detective's pants.

_I really shouldn't..._ she tried to tell herself, even as her body continued to move on its own, reaching out and undoing the girl's pants and pulling them down. This revealed a pair of deep blue panties, stretching in an effort to continue to contain what was within, as well as making the Detective Prince's ass stop its dance. They soon joined the pants, pulled down to Naoto's ankles, revealing what the heiress had sought.

A hardened cock that had to be at least a foot in length, springing free from its prison and bouncing slightly, only to hang downwards from a combination of gravity and its own weight. Paired with this absolute bitchbreaker was a set of fat nuts that made Yukiko's mouth water from the sight of them alone. Even better, both cock and balls were glistening with sweat, no doubt worked up from Naoto's flailing and struggling from not too long ago.

_Ooooh, I'm so sorry Naoto-kun, I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I just can't help myself-!_ Yukiko silently apologized, even though she wasn't even really trying to stop herself anymore as she knelt behind the blunette's lower half, positioning herself to face the hanging genitals _Maybe if I... just once-!_ She thought as she leaned in close to the sweaty testes, Naoto stiffening as she doubtlessly felt the heiress' breath on the sensitive skin, and took a big whiff of their scent through her nose.

_ SSSSNIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFF~❤️ _

"H-Hooagh~💖" Which promptly caused any reservations she had to fly out the window as her eyes rolled up slightly and she stuck out her tongue and-

_ SSSLLLUUUUUUURRRRPPPP~💞 _

Naoto jumped at the sensation of Yukiko licking her balls, which resulted in them being shoved into her open mouth.

_ Shlik~ Shlik~ Shlik~ Shlik~ _

_Oooooooooh~ Naoto-kun~💗_ she thought as she started to slobber on the futa's plump nuts, _I wish I had known about this sooner~💕 Do you know how many boys would have loved to have me as their personal ball polisher~❤️?_

_ Shlik~ Slurp~ Shlik~ Slurp~ Slurp~ POP! _

"Sorry to stop so soon after starting," Yukiko apologized as she removed her mouth from the set of testicles, even though the blunette couldn't hear her, "But I just thought of something that will make this even more enjoyable for you~" As she said this, she quickly took off her her sweater, school uniform top, and bra, revealing the second biggest set of breasts of the Investigation Team.

Not that that meant much, when comparing them to Naoto's massive rack, but they were still big enough to wrap around her cock.

Naoto evidently liked the sensation of the titfuck, given how she had started humping as soon as her fuckrod was between Yukiko's tits.

"Fufu~ Enjoying this, aren't we, Naoto-kun~" the ravenette shivered as she felt the girth rub her cleavage, before resuming her worship of Naoto's fat nuts, this time with more vigor.

_ SSSLLLUUUUURRRPPPP~❤️ Shlik~💕 Shlik~💕 SSNNOOOOORRRTTT~💗 SSLLLUURRRPPP~💖 Shlik~❤️ SLURPSSSSLLLUUUURRRPPPP~💖 _

The blunette's humping picked up in response, thrusting furiously into the heiress' titpussy as her cumtanks were lathered in spit. It all culminated in one final last thrust as a shudder ran through the detective's body as Yukiko felt her balls tense and pulse in her mouth, 

_SSsspppuuuuurrrrttt~💓 SpurtSsspppuuurrrrrtttt~💗 _

_And a nice hot load shot out of Naoto's cock, spraying Yukiko's lower half in a nice coating of nut butter, prompting her to once again pop her mouth off the fat testes._

__

"Mmmmm~ Sho gooood~" Yukiko moaned as she scooped up the jizz with her fingers and ate it, "I wonder if Chie-chan and Rise-chan have been having any fun with your body, I know I have~💖"

__

**Back in Junes**

__

"HOOOooOOOAAGGH~❤️ OOOOOOOOOHHH~💗" Naoto moaned shamelessly with her tongue hanging completely out as the combined sensations of her fat chest and thick bitchbreaker being worshipped finally broke her.

__

_About time she let herself enjoy this_ Rise thought as she flicked the blunette's fat nipple with her tongue. Chie, meanwhile, was alternating between biting the other turgid nub with enough force that the sensations of pain and pleasure were indistinguishable and continuing to seemingly try and inhale the entire tit into her mouth.

__

"OOOOooOOOOOHH~💗 TITSH~💗! I CAN FEEL YUKIKO-SHENPAI'SH TITSH ON MY COCK~❤️!" Naoto howled as her humping seemed to increase in tempo, while the small part of her that hadn't succumbed to pleasure noted that there was a strange pressure building up in her breasts, "C-CUMMING~💗! TITSH~💖! I'M CUMMING WITH MY TIIIIITTSSHH~💕💖!"

__

The idol and tomboy didn't have time to process what Naoto cried out before they felt their mouths be filled with delicious tasting liquid.

__

_Milk!_ They realized as their nursing took on a new fervor, even going so far as to use their hands to start massaging and groping the massive breasts to coax out more of the yummy treat. Their efforts were rewarded as the flow turned into a full on spray forcing them to constantly swallow just to keep up.

__

"MMMOOOOOOORRREEE~❤️! MUH-MMMOOOOORREE~💓💖!" The blunette begged, "MUH-MOOOOOO~💕! MOOOOOOO~❤️❤️!"

__

_Heh, I was just thinking that she would make for a good dairy cow now that her tits are milky for real_ , Chie thought with a smile, _and it seems that Naoto-kun's already set for her new role~_

__

The detective in question continued to moo in carnal delight, and even seemed to pause in her humping for a moment, until her eyes rolled up into her head and the thrusting began anew, going at it like a women possessed.

__

"M-MOOOOOOOAAGGHH~💓❤️! PUSSHY~💕💕! MOOOO~💗💞! MOUTHPUSSHY~❤️💕! I'M FUCKING YUKIKO-SHENPAI'SH MOUTHPUSSHY~💖❤️! MOOOOOOOOO~💖💖!"

__

_Mouthpussy, huh?_ Rise noticed, _Looks like Naoto-kun really has been holding out on us, in more ways than one. I would be jealous of Yukiko-senpai, but she's missing out on these milky udders, so I guess we're even~💕_

__

**TV World**

_ Grk~❤️ Gluk~💗 Glurk~❤️ Gluk~❤️ Glurk~💕 Gluk~💗 Gluk~💖 Gluk~💖 _

True enough, Yukiko had loved the taste of Naoto's baby batter so much, she had to get another sample. This time, straight from the source.

_ Glurk~💗 Gluk~💞 Gluk~❤️ Grk~💕 Glurk~💕 Grk~💖 Gluk~❤️ _

Her method of choice was to position her self so that she was sitting between Naoto's legs, so that she could tilt her head back and allow the blunette to thrust straight down into her throat while also still being able to tongue her magnificent jizzorbs.

_ Gluk~❤️ Glurk~💖 Glurk~💓 Grl~💞 Gluk~💕 Gluk~💓 Glurk~💓 _

Of course, because Naoto had cum recently, her fuckrod was especially sensitive, add on the fact that Chie and Rise weren't letting up on her tits and- 

_ Glurk~❤️ Grk~💖 Gluk~💕 Glurk~💗 Gluk~❤️ Gluk~💕 Grk~💖 Glurk~❤️ Gluk~💗 SSSPPPUUURRRRRTTTT~💖💖 _

_Thanks for the treat, Naoto-kun~💖_

_ SSSPPPUUUUURRRTTT~💖❤️ SPURTSPURTSSSPPPUUUUUURRRRRTTTT~💗💞 SSSSPPPPPUUUUUUUUURRRRRTTTTT~💕💕💓 _

The heiress happily relished in the sensation of the thick, yummy jizz being dumped directly into her stomach, the sheer size of the load making it bloat up. 

**Junes**

"M-Mooooooo~💖" 

Naoto, meanwhile, was left in an orgasm induced daze, her tits hanging down like the udders they were, her nipples still leaking milk all over the floor. Chie and Rise were sitting back, their stomachs having been filled with so much milk that they had become distended. 

"Man, if it wasn't for my stomach getting full, I swear I could drink her milk forever~" Chie let out a light burp. 

"Urp~ Yeah." Rise agreed, "Though we really do need to get her unstuck from there, maybe it'll be easier now that she's all relaxed?" Chie just shrugged. 

"Well, whatever. Once we get her out of there," Rise glanced at the still fucked stupid Detective Prince and grinned, "we definitely need to have some fun like this again~💖" 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaannnddddd done. Kind of awkward that I had to quick post this in an incomplete state because it was about to be deleted in a few minutes, but I guess that's what I get for procrastinating on this.
> 
> That aside, as always, be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> While you're at it, why not follow me on Twitter? You can find me @man_radley.
> 
> Alternatively, a link: https://mobile.twitter.com/man_radley?lang=en
> 
> See you all next time! Happy Moo Year!
> 
> -Shady Man Boo Radley


End file.
